Quil Ateara V
Quil Ateara V (February 11,1990-Present) is a member of the Black Pack and the Quileute Tribe. Quil is the imprinter, best friend and later on boyfriend to Claire Young. Unlike the other Quileute wolf pack members,he was happy about becoming a wolf and being reunited with his childhood best friends Jacob Black and Embry Call.Quil enjoyed learning about the legends and the truth about the tribe warriors. Quil attend Peninsula College in Port Angles,Washington:he earned a Bachelors degree in Business Marketing. Quil often works closely with Rachel Lahote in desinging the Black's Garage website. Quil is also the best friend to Greyson Uley and close friend to Renesmee Cullen ,Franchesca Jolie and Nina Avanna. Early Life Quil Ateara was born and rasied in La Push,Washington. At the tender age of 6,Quil lost his father Quil Ateara IV in a storm. Quil's mother Joy raised him on her own and later on in life got help from her father-in-law Quil Ateara III who had always been aware of his grandson's legacy and potential destiny. Quil grew up as best friends with Embry Call and second cousin, Jacob Black. Teen Years During Quil's teen years he transformed into a shape-shifter at the age of 16 due to the Vampire New Born Army being close to La Push.Quil enjoyed understanding what was happening to his friends and what it truly meant to be a shape-shifter. Quil imprints on Emily Young's 2 year old niece Claire Young when he was 16 years old. During his teen years Quil becomes a brother figure and later on best friend during Claire's childhood. Claire disappearing for a year causes great pain to Quil and casued him to enter a short depression period which made it extremly difficult for the other wolfs to patrol with him. Quil would often spent much of his free time with the kids at the Uley house due to his connection to Claire. Yet, Quil hid his favorite well and never failed to take Greyson Uley Claire's cousin on all of his adventures with Claire, leading Grey to see him as an older brother and idolizing Quil most of his childhood. 15 Years Later During Claire's freshman year she began to form a crush on Quil.During Claire's freshman and sophmore year of Highschool Quil does not return her romantic feelings and only views her as a bestfriend. Quil would often seek out advice from Sam and the Elders as to why he can not return Claire's feelings,believing that something was wrong with him. Sam and the Elders often tell Quil that it should happen over time or his imprint situation could be different than others seeing as he imprinted on her as a child and watched her grow up. Quil's romantic feelings for her arise towards the end of Claires junior year when he discovers that she has been dating football jock Tommy Sullivan . Quil at first does not notice the change in his feelings until he begans to get jealous of Tommy and Claire. Quil also starts to notice Claire as a beautiful attractive women for the first time. Transformation Quit first changes into a shape-shifter during March 4,2006 at the age of 16. The creation of new born vampire army and the return of the Cullens causes Quil to change. Physical Appearance Quil has tanned skin ,short black hair and dark brown eyes. His height is 6'1" and he has a muscular toned body. Wolf Form As a wolf he has a warm chocolate color coat that is lighter around the face. Sam once joked that his coat color reflects his warm personalilty . Personality Quil is naturally a cheerful and easy -going person. He enjoys being a wolf and has a strong sence of loyalty to Claire Young, his tribe,the Black and Uley Pack and his friends. Some people of the tribe view his connection to Claire as scandalous, he is purely concerned with her well-being and happiness. Quil will go through all the stages of imprinting with Claire and when she is older he will delevope romantic feelings for her. During his teen years when he first transformed he did not have to hide his pack duties as both his mother and grandfather where well aware of his magical heritage. Quil's grandfather was on the Elders Council which help guide the shape-shifters. Relationships Family Quil is the only child of Joy Ateara and Quil Ateara IV,the grandson of Quil Ateara III, and the great-grandson of Quil Ateara II. Jacob Black is his cousin and childhood bestfriend. Jake and Quil often confide in each other in regards to their imprint situation as both of them imprinted on girls that where young. Jake later on becomes the pack alpha, boss and business partner to Quil. Imprint Claire Young "Quil will be the best, kindest big brother any kid ever had. There isn't a toddler on the planet that will be more carefully looked after than that little girl will be. And then, when she's older and needs a friend, he'll be more understanding, trustworthy, and reliable than anyone else she knows. And then, when she's grown up, they'll be as happy as Emily and Sam."-Jake talk about Quil and Claire ―Jacob, on Quil and Claire's relationship Claire is extremely protective and possessive of Quil and has been since she was a toddler. She gets extremly upset and angry when she hears Jacob raise his voice against him. Although very protective of him, Claire often enjoys teasing him for fun. Claire gets really upset with Quil for dating Teresa Sullivan and stops speaking to him for a few days. Claire has trouble explaining her frustration to both Emily, the girls and even Quil himself. Quil confronts Claire about her constant avoidness. Claire spurts on in frustraion that she does not understand the need for Quil to date other people esepcially Theresa went he threw a fit over Tommy. She asked him is this is punishment for having a secret boyfriend. Quil states to Claire that if she did not want him dating, that all she has to do is say something. He also tells Claire that she can't have double standards and date other people and get mad at him for caring. Quil ask Claire to tell him what she wants because this is all in her hands. : Friends Embry Call is the childhood best friend and current roommate to Quil. Embry and Quil often joke around with Jake about their bachelor years. Greyson Uley is the best friend to Quil. Quil used to take Grey out on adventerous during his childhood and transition to best freinds as Grey grew older. Seth Clearwater is the pack brother and friend to Quil. Renesmee Cullen is the imprint to Quil's bestfriend Jake. Jake would often take Nessie on play dates with Quil ,Claire and Grey.Nessie is often a little sister figure to Quil and Embry. Sam Uley is the former pack leader and dad to Quil's imprint Claire. Sam and Quil often watch a football game together to bond. Franchesca Jolie is often a resident at the Uley house when she comes to spend time with Claire and Nessie. Quil and Chess would occasionally trade a few jokes to kill time as they waited for th other girls to get ready. Chess later on dates Greyson Uley,leading to double dates with Quil and Claire. Nina Avanna is the friend to Quil as she is dating his best friend Embry.Nina often trys to set Quil up on dates with her friend Teresa as she is unware of Quil's connection with Claire. Nina is a part time resident later on in Quil's house. Nina often shares the meals she cooks for Embry. Eliza Whitehill : : Gallery Quil Ateara V.jpg|Human Quil5.jpg|Wolf Form Quil and Claire.png|Quil and Claire 17michael.jpg 63.jpg 6846c923ed9d23d20c7b1a34223e4370.jpg d59ae0f09cf3e03576c666a06a9518c4.jpg|"Claire you want to go out with that guy. Is this some kind of joke?"- talking to Claire as Tommy waits outside. tumblr_mcha41JfVX1qcuhdoo1_500.gif|Waiting anxiously for Claire to return from her date with Tommy.-Taken by an annoyed Embry d396c275684c6b4314ec65db78f69f47.jpg|Making Pizza at home with the gang-Taken by an amused Claire michael-trevino-6.jpg|Playing around at the zoo ,while on a double date with Claire,Grey and Chess-Taken by a laughing Chess and Claire michael-trevino-tvd-vampire-diaries-Favim.com-284726.jpg michael-trevino-vampire-diaries-season-4-episode-w0p2cni-sbrx.jpg|Quil bringing flowers to Claire at her prom. tumblr_n5daj03S761qcuhdoo1_500.jpg|Tea time with Maya and Summer- Taken by a laughing Jacob w630_f7aa036ec33f11e281e222000a9e08187-1369331120.jpg|Being Silly with Claire at an antique store in Port Angles Michael-Trevino-and-Jessica-Lowndes-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-17684902-500-318.jpg|Partying in College with Chess- taken by a smiling Claire Michael-Trevino-and-Jessica-Lowndes-90210-17684907-500-321.jpg|'The noise is to loud Claire." " Quil just smile like Chess is. " -Taken by an annoyed Claire Michael Trevino Jessica Lowndes2.jpg 2x11-stills-tyler-lockwood-17177825-2000-1565.jpg|Quil searching a cave for the children of the moon efb67c82c2420eb6e45ca6213e1f3360.jpg|Quil following a noise he hears outside the Uley house. It's just Grey and Claire sneaking back in. matt-donovan-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery.jpg|Quil meeting Claire's high school boyfriend Tommy tumblr_m62umgfMh31rwbkrfo1_500.gif|Quil checking out Claire at the Uley House. Tyler-Lockwood-The-Vampire-Diaries.jpg|Thinking in the woods. tyler.jpg|Smells a vamp. tyler-lockwood-and-matt-donovan.jpg|Spotting Tommy as he sets up for the football team after party. The-Vampire-Diaries-2x10-The-Sacrifice-Matt-Donovan-Cap-02_mid.jpg|Tommy confronting Quil. the-vampire-diaries.jpg|The hunters kidnapping Quil giphy.gif|Making a smart remark to Collin as they both stare at Claire. quil.png|Boating around Isle Esme with Captain Embry- taken by Grey 1763579.jpg|Standing over a hurt Jake. tvd-recap-the-rager.jpg|Waking up from the noise that Embry and Nina are making as they stumble into the house. Quil-grandpa-quil-grandson.jpg|Grandpa Quil-Old Quil tumblr_m0dnp0kE051r5vmlj.gif|Standing as Claire enters the room. tumblr_m0dnpcc8uN1r5vmlj.gif|"I am horny all the time now." -talking to Grey and Rayfe about his pent up feelings for Claire Quil and Teresa.jpg|Teresa and Quil arguing over Claire and Tommy 799329d09ee6d937b711e8dee48f0fa1.jpg|young Quil Quil A.jpg|Traveling with Claire to Alaska to see Nessie and the Denali coven- taken by Claire michael-trevino.jpg|Teresa and Quil at Embry and Nina's engagement party tumblr_okig6bpGRu1rgpgw0o2_540.gif|"Please leave."-Quil talking to Claire after she returns from Columbia University 280full.jpg.png source.gif largefdfd.jpg Tyler-in-The-Vampire-Diaries-season-2-the-vampire-diaries-14823670-500-371.jpg Unknowndsds.jpeg|x-marks the spot vampire-diaries-michael-trevino.jpg tvd-devil-inside-tyler-1.jpg 10601683_577391809032364_309261172_n.jpg|wounded from a fight with Brady 110760_orig.jpg 18253075_167404757121737_5252765730520170496_n.jpg 23594983_290338641472526_6369231020142624768_n.jpg 23824937_322308914911921_6951609271012294656_n.jpg|Quit holding a box of cookies from the Wolf's Den.-"Yummy!" 20140129182418.png|late to class in college.- Selfie micheal-.jpg|bowling with Jake, Embry, Grey and Rayfe . -taken by Jake tumblr_ouyxdfquT81udf6kio1_1280.jpg Mu3iy3Af.jpg michael-trevino1.jpg ec4538b8-336c-4813-9197-0e8b2a0c848d-ros1_kyle_0045rb2.jpg 6bf4007ca838bf2afc0fb8aa4394cf1b.jpg Michael_Trevino_for_LA_Confidential.JPG qa.jpg Ateara Quil Quil Quil